cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jango Fett
Jango Fett was a bounty hunter and Mandalorian Army officer who served as a commander of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He serves as a major antagonist in the main saga of Star Wars. He is the father of Boba Fett. He is played by Temuera Morrison. Biography Jango was born and raised on Mandalore, in which he became a soldier in the Mandalorian Army. Eventually he met and befriended the Jedi Knight, Kui-Gon Jinn, and with Jinn's help, Jango lead Mandalorian forces against the Death Watch Terrorist army in a fierce conflict on Mandalore, with Jango killing their leader, Tor Viszla. Jango also had a romantic relationship with and married a red skinned Chiss named Kass Sing. However, Sing was eventually killed, along with their unborn child. Jango came to deeply hate the Jedi for their past treatment of Mandalore, though Jinn was an exception, but this only fueled his hatred for the Jedi order as he resented how they treated Jinn and his maverick views. Jinn came to start fighting on various missions and adventures as a bounty hunter, fighting pirates and bandits, and he also very commonly helped Jinn in battling criminal bands. Eventually, Jango helped Jinn to rescue a young Kobi-Ben Kenobi, and as Kenobi grew up to be a Jedi, Jango developed a friendship with Kenobi. Later on, Jango would rescue Darth Maul from the battle of Theed and get him help to recover from his injuries. Due to his hatred for the Jedi, Jango went on to become a commander in the Separatist army. However, through a plan he made with Darth Tyranus, Jango provided his genetic template to the Kaminoans to create a Republic Clone Army. Along with his usual payment, he also requested an unaltered clone for himself, a clone Jango secretly also had infused with DNA he procured from the dead Sing. Naming the clone Boba, Jango raised the young Boba like a son. Jango then attempts to assassinate Amidala Naberrie, and when Kenobi investigates the situation, Jango meets with him and takes him to Kamino to see the Clone Troopers. However, Kenobi starts to suspect Jango as the assailant, so when Kenobi confronts him attempting to leave, Jango fights Kenobi, and with the help of General Grievous, Jango escapes, making his way to Geonosis. He then captures Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, and when an army of Jedi arrive, Jango fights the Jedi in the ensuing battle, killing several Jedi. He then meets with Tyranus and Grievous in a spire and escapes with them after a battle with Anakin, Kenobi and Yoda. Jango keeps leading Separatist forces in fighting many battles in the Clone Wars, with Jango fighting in numerous battles and skirmishes against the Clone Troopers, and he also confronts and fights Anakin and Kenobi several times. He also largely serves as Grievous' second in command. He also leads a Mandalorian revolt against the Mandalorian monarchy with the help of Darth Maul, until he is forced to leave the planet due to the Republic invasion of Mandalore. Later on, Jango helps Grievous assault Coruscant, staging a fake kidnapping of Sheev Palpatine. When Anakin and Kenobi storm their capital ship, the Invisible Hand, Jango and Grievous fight Anakin and Kenobi in a fierce duel. While Grievous escapes with Palpatine to Meridian, Jango overpowers Anakin and nearly kills him, but Kenobi manages to finally kill Jango with a blaster, all while the young Boba watches, thus swearing revenge on Kenobi. Personality Jango was a very bitter and resentful, yet also incredibly honorable man who sought to be the best. He was heavily driven by rage and a desire for vengeance and control, which would only increase as he got older, and he was extremely ruthless and merciless against his enemies. However, he was always very honorable and extremely brave. He was also amicable and friendly in many situations and was genuinely vary caring of his comrades. Abilities Jango was an extremely skilled fighter who was very skilled with blaster guns and was an expert marksman. Along with this, he was also very physically strong and was excellent at fist fighting. He was also skilled at infiltration, and he made use of a wide array of gadgets to help him. Relationships Kobi-Ben Kenobi Kui-Gon Jinn General Grievous Darth Tyranous Ventress Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:On and Off Category:Villains Category:Hunters Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Chaotic Category:Adventurers Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Normal Skilled Category:Thief Category:Control Freaks Category:Creators Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Thugs Category:Determinators Category:Terrorists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Empowered Characters Category:Trap Masters Category:Gunman Category:Military Characters Category:Genius Category:Affably Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Leaders Category:Swordsman Category:Envious Category:Extremists Category:Assassin Category:Social Darwinists Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure Intolerant Category:One Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Frauds Category:Propagandists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Neutral Category:Brutes Category:Serious Category:Guardians Category:Right Hand Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Hard Workers Category:Recurring Category:Heretics Category:Authority Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Vigilantes Category:Rogue Category:In Love Characters Category:Insecure Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Lawful Category:Martial Artists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Adulterers Category:Deceased Category:Married or Parents